


The Girl with Golden Hair

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Golden Dragon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair, Hair Brushing, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Oriana winced as she tugged a brush through her tangled and knotty hair.





	The Girl with Golden Hair

Oriana winced as she tugged a brush through her tangled and knotty hair. She was proud of its golden sheen and length, but it took an awful lot of time and maintenance. She didn’t bother looking up when she heard Benny enter, instead choosing to focus her attention on forcing out the knots. She felt Benny sit on the bed behind her and take the brush from her hand.  
“You’re hurting yourself. Let me.” He insisted, before beginning to brush her hair. It didn’t have the same effect on the knots as her efforts did, but it felt much nicer.


End file.
